


A Flower Blooming in Hostile Waters

by IscaRedspider



Series: Sparkpulse AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscaRedspider/pseuds/IscaRedspider
Summary: A newly forged minibot wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with no memory of how did he get there in the first place. This marks the beginning of his long, long journey.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Series: Sparkpulse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021447
Kudos: 16





	A Flower Blooming in Hostile Waters

Status: Powering Up  
...0%...30%...60%...80%......100%  
Status: Online

A little minibot opens his optics. He slowly looks around, finding himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He’s been laying on the berth, in the room, filled with various sensors and machines. To his right, he sees various medical looking tools neatly sitting on the table. He also sees a screen that is tracking his pulse. It seems stable.

Looks like he’s in medbay.

Then the minibot looks to his left. He sees another berth, with another cybertronian resting on it: she has a mostly red body, with some accents of blue, she has wings, her face is white with red marking framing their optics, her head is black with accents of blue and gold. He can see strange red insignia on her chest.

She seems like a fearless warrior with mystery!

She’s also connected to the pulse-tracking device, her pulse is also stable, but slower. She must be in recharge.

Observing his berthmate made the minibot realize he had no idea how HE looks like. So he lifts his arms - they are yellow and black, then he looks at his body, which is mostly yellow, with black stripes. His hands move to feel his head, feeling the shape - it’s mostly round, crowned with two little horns.

Seems like his overall look is friendly shaped! Huh? Where did that thought come from?

Suddenly, he felt something moving nearby. Actually no, there are multiple movements outside of this room, and they all pulsate. Now when he notices this, he can also feel the pulse of a person resting near him. Minibot focuses on this one, trying to understand what he feels. After a few seconds, it clicks when he sees that pulsation is aligned with a pulse on the screen - he feels this person’s spark!

1………….1………….1………….1………….1………….1………….1

Her sparkpulse is slow and steady. Very much expected of someone in deep recharge.

The minibot senses another movement, really close to this room. There are two sparks, pulsing faster, but overall steady. The door opened and the minibot instantly went still and closed his optics, pretending to be in recharge.

He can hear their footsteps, one is sounding heavier than the other.

“How is she, Ratchet?” a low and soft voice spoke. So one of them is named Ratchet, and judging by the question and surroundings, this mech must be a medic.

“Windblade will be alright, Optimus, her injuries weren’t too bad. It’s mostly her exhaustion that made things look more serious than they actually were.” Ratchet’s voice sounds old, like he’s been alive for a long time. Minibot can sense relief washing over Optimus’ spark.

Wait, so he can feel what others feel? Fascinating!

“What about him?” Oh? Are they gonna talk about him? The minibot can sense concern in Ratchet’s spark.

“Well, good news, I didn't find any traces of permanent changes, that could be caused by Decepticon’s insignia.” Ratchet begins.

“Good, that really nice to hear.” Minibot can sense another wave of relief in Optimus’ spark.

“Yes, but won't believe what I am about to say: the analysis says that he’s been forged only a few hours ago.” he explains in disbelief. Interesting, so he is really young?

“Impossible!” Optimus joins Ratchet in disbelief as well. “Decepticons control the Spire, they have the AllSpark in their possession, how did he manage to get away from them without being forced to join them?!”

Decepticons, huh? He doesn't know who they are, but something tells him that those guys are bad news all over. And looks he just got lucky to not fall into their grasp!

“I don't know how, though, I’m afraid I have an idea.” Ratchet sounds concerned again.

Oh? What’s this?

“One thing you can already see - his size. He’s tiny, even compared to other minibots. He’s not a cassette, so that makes him the most lightweight car on Cybertron. Then I noticed something about his plating.” Ratchet moves closer to him, and then firmly presses his thumb into his leg. It took all willpower that the minibot could muster to not flinch. It wasn’t painful, but it felt weird for sure!

“You just made a dent on his leg just by pressing your finger...Thought it quickly regained its shape.” Optimus observes, then the realization hits “Ratchet, he has no protection!”

“Exactly, Prime.” the doctor said firmly. “Such soft and flexible plating can only protect him from impacts but will do nothing against cuts and shots. Even flying debris from an explosion can damage him. In fact -” seems like Ratchet turned to take something from the table. “-those shrapnels were cut deep into his left side, and he had a nasty cut on his right hand in addition to smaller ones that were all over his body.”

Wow, was he that injured? Seems like he’s fragile, he should be cautious then if he takes so much damage.

“Thought his plating is also malleable, meaning it’s easy to put him back together, it’s really dangerous for him to be out there. The fact he made it in one piece is a miracle.” Ratchet sighs before he continues. ”Small size, soft shell, additionally he seems to be physically weak as well, all of this means one thing at least - there are no more resources on Cybertron left. This minibot in THE last cybertronian if there was no material to even strengthen his shell.” Ratchet finished with his report.

“And knowing Megatron, he would probably kill this minibot for not fitting his ambitions after spending so many resources on making powerful soldiers that would probably destroy themselves!” Optimus guesses.

Oh... so he’s really that weak, that Decepticons were trying to get right of him?  
Oh no, do it means those guys will do the same to him as well?!

“So, wha-” before Ratchet could finish his question, the minibot opened his optics and quickly sat up.” No! Please, don't throw me out!” he yelled.

Silence hung in the room, only interrupted by sounds of machinery around them. The minibot was staring now at two taller bots. His optics land on a bigger one first, a tall red and blue bot...that must be Optimus. Then he looks at the white with red accents bot, who he assumed was Ratchet. Both of them have the same red insignias on their bodies. Both of them were staring back at him in surprise.

Then Optimus moved closer, then kneeling beside him. “Fear not, we will not do such a thing. You are safe here.” his voice sounded soft and reassuring.

“I…um...okay..” the minibot stumbled across words, not sure what to say. He’s not sure why he suddenly got so riled up in that second...but somehow the idea of being thrown away and forgotten terrified him. He’s not sure what to do now.

Optimus nods. “Right now you are in a medical bay of the main Autobot stronghold, located in the center of Iacon, our city. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of Autobots.” then he turns towards the white and red mech. “And this is Ratchet, one of our best medics.” Ratchet nods, then Prims turn back to him. “What is your name, young one?”

Name. He gotta have one, right? After a few moments, he recalled it.

“...Bumblebee.” he said quietly first, to himself mostly to feel if this is right, then, “My name is Bumblebee.” he introduced himself.

Optimus Prime nods, “Nice to meet you, Bumblebee. This is very fortunate that you made it to us without being intercepted by Decepticons.”

“Yeah, how did you even manage this?” Ratchet this time asks, being very curious about this.

Bumblebee thinks, trying to remember ...but he found nothing. “Oh...I can’t remember how I got here! The first memory I can remember is how I woke up here before you two came in.”

Silence hung in the air once more, interrupted by Ratchet’s quiet “Slag!”.

“Sorry.” Bumblebee hangs his head, he doesn't want to disappoint his new allies, yet somehow he did it already.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You must have also fallen into Decepticon’s attempts to corrupt the Memory Banks of our people that happened on the edge of Iacon. Most accidents aren't that bad, but it seems like you just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Optimus reassured his new comrade. “Jazz, commander of our Special Operations Department, have found you on the road, injured and unconscious.”

So Bumblebee was found injured on the road in the middle of nowhere, and he was brought here and healed. These guys must be really nice if they are willing to offer help to a complete stranger.

“You're not alone though.” Ratchet spoke this time, then he turned to the resting cybertronian beside him. “Windblade was hit by these attacks as well. A decent chunk of her recent memory was corrupted, making unaccessible the last few hours, and bits and pieces here and there.

Bumblebee looks at his berthmate, somehow knowing that he is not alone in this makes him feel a bit better. “Those Decepticons must be so angry, who would even come up with such a terrible idea?”

“Well, that’s a usual thing with Decepticons,” Ratchet scowls.” They always come up with some crazy ideas of how to destroy us. Especially this sick bastard Shockwave! Your memory corruption was his doing.”

“Shockwave…?” Bumblebee slowly repeats this name, something about him seems familiar. The next second, It makes his head throbbing. He didn't notice how this pulse got faster and erratic.

2.....3.....3.....3.....2.….1.....2

The pain gets intense quickly. Bumblebee grits his teeth and shuts his optics while holding his head. Suddenly he feels like his chest is on fire. He screams in pain, curling into a ball, venting hard as his body tries to cool itself.

3..3..4..5..1..2..2..5..3

As his pulse gets more unstable, his senses are shutting down one by one. First, he stopped feeling pain, Bumblebee lifted his head to look around, but his vision got blurry. It seems like Ratchet moved closer, frantically telling him something. But Bumblebee cannot make out any words, he can only hear their voices ( and there is a third he did not hear before?)...then his hearing was gone as well, then his vision followed quickly after.

Next moment he slipped into nothingness.

* * *

Bumblebee wakes up once again, laying on his berth. Seems like he is still in medbay, though now he noticed he has a tube going into his arm, injecting energon into his system.

He tries to sit down, but a gentle arm stops him.

“Easy, don't move for now. After all, you were in pain only 5 minutes ago.” a soft voice spoke to his left. He turns his head and sees that his bedmate is awake now.

“H-hi!” he greets her, smiling. “So...I was only gone for 5 minutes?”

“Yes.” she nods, looking worried.”Something went wrong with your spark and you lost consciousness. Ratchet set the injector with a medical energon to stabilize it and asked me to watch you while he’s out.”

“Why is he out? Something happened?” he tilted his head.

She giggles. “Nothing too serious, just Wheeljack blew up himself in his lab again. Don't worry, he’ll be fine.”

Well, judging by her amusement, this happens quite a lot.

Bumblebee lifts his left hand, trying to position it for a handshake, which will be awkward considering his current position. “I’m Bumblebee, nice to meet you!”

She places her right hand on top of his. “I’m Windblade of Caminus, nice to meet you too.” she smiles at him gently.

“Caminus?” Bumblebee tilts his head again. “Where is it?”

When he asked this question, he instantly felt a wave of sadness in her spark.

“It used to be one of the Cybertronian colonies in the neighboring star system. This war did not spare my home at all.” he replied somberly.

“I’m sorry.” he apologizes softly.” How long is this war going? Apparently, I was forged a few hours ago and I have no idea what is happening.”

Windblade’s optics widen, “Few hours? Wow, and somehow you evaded Decepticons?” she pauses for a moment.” To answer your question, this war between us, Autobots, and Decepticons is raging for a few million years now. With no end in sight.” she sighs.

“This is a really long time…” Bumblebee frowns at the news. But for some reason, there was determination bubbling in his spark. “Well, if there is no end in sight, I guess we gotta create one! And I will help!”

Something about what he said managed to lift Windblade's mood. Maybe he gave a part of his determination to her. She smiles and looks at him ”Thanks. You are very sweet! Oh, by the way, I was told your memory got corrupted. That makes us two!”

Bumblebee snorts. “Yes! This is our origin story - the Amnesiac Duo out there making justice!” he exclaims with excitement. This made her laugh. Bumblebee grins, this is a good laugh, she feels much better now.

Bumblebee just met Windblade, but somehow he feels really comfortable around her, and judging by her spark, she feels the same.

He sighs in relief, knowing that in this new and strange place, he already made a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my Sparkpulse AU!  
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, which is one of the many incoming! ;3  
> And I hope it's okay I stick to usually human time measurements and body part names, because I always get confused with them when I read something, and even more confused when I write haha.
> 
> Also English is my second language, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
